Prisioneiros
by Lica
Summary: Uma viajem para um casamento, um pneu furado, um lugar desconhecido e um futuro incerto! A vida de três irmão mudará definitivamente... KenKao e MisAoshi. *o*
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy Halloween!  
_**

 _Oiii, tudo bem todo mundo? :D_

 _Eu to trazendo um especial de Halloween, era um capitulo mais longo mas, não tive tempo de arrumar ele, então, dividi. kkkkk_

 _Bom, Samurai X e seus personagens não me pertencem. Infelizmente. E tb não ganho nada com escrever. INFELIZMENTE! rsrsrsrs_

 _Espero que gostem. *o*_

* * *

 **01\. A viagem**

— Aoshi… Isso não parece em nada com o caminho do mapa.

— Como assim?

Jogou o carro para o acostamento na estrada deserta e parou, retirando o mapa da mão da irmã mais nova, o observou. Olhou de um lado, do outro, virou de ponta cabeça, voltou ao normal e devolveu o papel para ela.

Foi então que o irmão mais novo deles, Yahiko, um garoto de dez anos se endireitou no banco de trás e se aproximou do meio dos bancos dianteiros do carro.

— Então? - questionou o garoto.

— Estamos perdidos.

Declarou de forma sucinta o mais velho e motorista da vez. Kaoru segurou a vontade de rir e olhou pela janela assentindo.

— Mas… Encontraremos o caminho certo.

E com uma declaração direta, Aoshi soltou o freio de mão e seguiu o caminho que já percorria, entrando em uma estrada de terra. Em sua mente e de acordo com o que ele achou ter visto no mapa, deveria ter algum retorno naquele caminho.

Começaram a dirigir e a rota se tornava a cada quilometro mais estranha, de uma simples estrada de terra, acabaram adentrando um lugar rodeado de árvores, que de tão densas, acabavam escondendo o sol de final de tarde.

— Onde estamos?

Kaoru de repente começou a se sentir inquieta. O lugar era tão quieto que nem o barulho do vento ela conseguia escutar.

— Na estrada que leva até Crystal Lake.

Soltou Yahiko, fazendo o irmão mais velho esboçar um diminuto sorriso, sem desviar os olhos do caminho e a irmã fazer uma careta de desgosto.

— Muito engraçadinho você… Acaso só consegue pensar em terror?

— Não. Mas é divertido te ver com medo.

— E quem disse que tenho medo?

— Ah não… Então, o que tem a dizer sobre...?

— Kaoru, você tem certeza desse casamento?

A discussão entre Yahiko e a irmã foi interrompida pelo primogênito, que sabendo aonde levaria aquela provocação sem sentido, resolveu se focar em algo que para ele realmente tinha necessidade de ser debatido.

A dona dos olhos azuis suspirou cansada. Sabia a que seu irmão se referia, eles estavam a caminho da cidade onde morava Enishi, seu noivo, onde dentro de três dias seria celebrado o casamento deles. Um matrimônio que não era bem visto e nem desejado pelos irmãos. Kaoru era a única irmã e a protegida deles. Desde que os pais faleceram sempre estiveram juntos e Aoshi sempre desejou levar a irmã até ao altar, feliz, coisa que ele não via nos olhos dela.

— De novo isso?

Perguntou.

— Só queremos ter certeza de que esta tomando a decisão certa.

Afirmou o mais velho.

— Não vejo você feliz com o cabelo de velho.

Acrescentou o irmãozinho. O comentário à fez sorrir, ela não podia negar que achava engraçado o apelido que o mais novo deu para seu noivo.

— Enishi é… Bom pra mim. E tudo dará certo, vocês vão ver.

— Você não esta fazendo isso por ele ter nos ajudado após a morte de nosso pai certo?

Insistiu Aoshi e ela não soube o que responder. Essa era a verdade, mas não podia falar, e se tentasse mentir, eles descobririam.

Um forte barulho fez o carro desgovernar e por um segundo ela não soube se ficou grata ou desesperada. A segunda opção ganhou e o assunto morreu. Aoshi com maestria estacionou o carro e desceu ele e o pequeno para verem o que aconteceu. De dentro do carro ela os observava em expectativa.

Vendo a cara dos homens, se atreveu.

— Não me digam que furou o pneu.

Os morenos se entreolharam e se voltaram para ela, respondendo em uníssono.

— Furou o pneu!

— Eu disse para não dizer.

Completou contrariada em um sussurro. Yahiko deu a volta no carro e descobriu que haviam sido dois. Se não fosse o fato de estar em baixa velocidade por conta do caminho cheio de pedras poderiam haver sofrido um acidente.

— Quantos steps têm no carro?

Ela perguntou ao sair, se juntando a eles. O de olhos azuis gelo fez "um" com o dedo em resposta.

— Por quê? - a pergunta foi retórica, mas rapidamente respondida.

— Pergunte ao fabricante.

Ela estreitou o olhar para o irmão caçula e ele riu altivo.

— E agora? O que faremos?

— Temos duas opções: ou sentamos e esperamos alguém aparecer, o que duvido. Ou andamos em busca de socorro. - informou o mais alto de todos.

— Esperamos?

Perguntou receosa. Yahiko respondeu.

— Você pode ficar e esperar… Quem sabe alguém aparece, tipo o Freddy Krueger?

— Eu não estou dormindo seu idiota… - retrucou o encarando.

— Então talvez o Michael Myers…

— Ele ataca na cidade.

Informou o mais velho e ela voltou a atenção ao pequeno. Esperando a próxima.

— Então…

— Jason Voorhees - afirmou Aoshi se intrometendo. - É o único que ataca em lugares assim. Acaba de falar do habitat dele e se esquece de nomeá-lo?

Provocou o mais novo e Kaoru riu.

— Se quer me assustar com monstros de terror, faça a tarefa de casa direito.

O garoto cruzou os braços, contrariado.

— Bem… Vamos andar.

Ela voltou a falar, pegando de dentro do carro a bolsa com aperitivos para viagem e com seus pertences pessoais e de valor. Aoshi a imitou pegando o que importava, seguido do mais novo e após trancarem o carro, seguiram a estrada a pé. Em algum lugar deveria ter alguém que os ajudasse.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Então? Alguém me segue? *o*  
_

 _A fic não será longa, tranquilo... :)_

 _Referências de filmes de terror, para quem não sabe:_

 ** _Crystal Lake_** _é onde morreu e vive_ ** _Jason Voorhees_** _o assassino de Sexta-Feira 13._

 _ **Freddy Krueger** é o assassino de **A hora do pesadelo**. **  
**_

 _ **Michael Myers** é o assassino de **Halloween**. **  
**_

 _Bom... Logo volto com a continuação disso tudo e espero que alguém me leia. i-i_

 _Reviews. *o*_

 _31/10/2015_


	2. A mansão

**02\. A mansão.**

O sol começava a se pôr, o tempo começou a fica mais agressivo, mexendo bruscamente o topo das árvores ao redor. Algumas folhas eram arrancadas de seus galhos com a força do vento. Kaoru tentava em vão impedir que seu longo cabelo tampasse sua visão. Aoshi também estava tendo trabalho com sua franja e Yahiko tinha o olho fechado completamente, por medo que algo entrasse em seus olhos.

Mas, de repente tudo parou. A ventania acabou como se nunca tivesse ocorrido, deixando apenas como prova de sua existência, a bagunça tanto na aparência dos três irmãos quanto ao redor e um tapete de folhas ao chão. Tantas que chegava a ser irreal. Desconcertados, olharam de um lado ao outro, perdidos, sem o que dizer. Perguntando-se se tudo não tinha passado de uma ilusão.

Para completar o cenário inexplicável, logo a frente deles, após umas quatro árvores, puderam distinguir pela primeira vez uma mansão, era grandiosa, impossível de esconder, mas por alguma razão, era a primeira vez que a viam. E o caminho parecia levar apenas a ela.

Aoshi franziu o cenho.

Yahiko prendeu a respiração.

Kaoru engoliu em seco, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

Se entreolharam e seguiram até o portão de ferro enferrujado, Era grande e majestoso e podia-se notar a cor que um dia foi cobre. Logo à frente, no caminho até a mansão que ficava a alguns metros mais ao fundo, podia-se notar troncos caídos, ervas daninhas, folhas secas misturadas com verdes, sujeiras acumulada de tempos e tempos sem cuidar e limpar.

A mansão vista de onde estavam, por entre os espaços das grades do portão tinha uma estrutura linda, poderosa e harmoniosa, saída diretamente da época vitoriana. Verdadeiramente esplendorosa o que aumentava a tristeza de quem observava a construção de três andares, toda desgastada, coberta de lodo, com rachaduras nas paredes e vidros quebrados nas janelas embaçadas. A única coisa que parecia firme e intacta era a porta de madeira, que dava acesso ao interior da casa.

— Então… O que fazemos? Continuamos a andar ou entramos na casa da família Addams?

Yahiko quebrou o gelo e Kaoru riu nervosa, tentando disfarçar seu temor.

— Acho que é o único sinal de civilização que encontraremos…

Completou Aoshi friamente, ignorando o que se passava na mente da irmã, com os olhos fixos no lugar, sentindo uma estranha atração.

— Vocês devem estar de brincadeira, não é? - estourou. - Olhem para esse lugar, não deve morar ninguém ai. - falou indignada, encarando os irmãos. - E se morar, deve ser um psicopata, tipo Leatherface. Vocês não estão realmente cogitando entrar, certo?

Junto com o final de sua pergunta o céu se fechou imediatamente, o vento voltou com força total e um estrondo pode ser ouvido tão perto que eles puderam sentir o chão tremer. E como se não bastasse o céu foi clareado por um raio tão perto que os assustou sobremaneira. A tempestade se aproximava rapidamente.

— Escolha: tempestade com risco de morrermos torrados ou psicopata?

O dono dos olhos azuis gelo perguntou olhando fixamente para a irmã. Que perdida não sabia o que responder. Duvidosa soltou que escolhia tempestade. Ele estreitou os olhos para ela e encarou o mais novo, que após uma troca de olhares rápida, assentiu ao pensamento não dito do mais velho. E em uníssono, mais uma vez, responderam.

— Psicopata!

Empurraram o portão e para surpresa de todos, abriu sem dificuldade. E com passos apressados dos homens e temerosos dela, se dirigiram até a escada que levava a porta de madeira. Subiram. Quando o último deles colocou os dois pés na madeira que ficava em uma parte coberta, tipo varanda, a chuva começou a cair copiosamente e um raio cortou o céu atingindo uma árvore que pegou fogo. Kaoru levou um susto tão forte que abraçou o irmão mais velho, puxando para perto o mais novo. Todos engoliram em seco.

Passado o susto inicial, após alguns segundo, Aoshi os soltou lenta e delicadamente, recuperando sua habitual frieza que sempre desaparecia quando se tratava dos cuidados de seus irmãos. A única família que lhe sobrou.

— Vocês estão bem?

Perguntou só para ter uma confirmação de seus estados mentais após o susto, porque em questões físicas, sabia que nada havia passado a ninguém.

Assentiram em confirmação ao mais velho e deram às costas a tempestade, olhando detenidamente para a porta de madeira entalhada, onde os anos não conseguiram apagar a magnitude de sua beleza.

— Então... Vocês acham que o Tropeço vai abrir a porta?

Os mais velhos olharam para o menor com cara de tédio. Yahiko sorriu largamente e cantou a musica do filme, estralando os dedos no ritmo. Os outros dois reviraram os olhos em desanimo e Aoshi se prontificou em forçar a maçaneta.

A porta cedeu em uma facilidade espantadora. Os três franziram o cenho e o garoto engoliu em seco, pela primeira vez, dando brecha ao temor que sentia a tempos, que estava sendo camuflado pelas piadinhas com os clássicos do terror.

Mas, o que realmente surpreendeu o trio, foi o que viram dentro. Assustados olharam para a parte externa certificando-se de que estavam no lugar certo.

A mansão por dentro não tinha nada de abandonado, era perfeita e aconchegante. Os móveis bem cuidados e conservados, a mobília limpa, o cheiro de flores frescas contagiava o ar, as paredes de tons pastéis, bem pintadas.

Deram um passo adentro e o sentiram o ar diferenciado.

Tudo estava muito bem cuidado, como se houvessem moradores ali, mas ninguém aparecia. Fizeram silêncio total, até mesmo prenderam a respiração, para ver se escutavam algum ruído, mas tudo o que podiam ouvir era o barulho da chuva.

Deram mais alguns passos e pararam bruscamente, o tapete caro e limpo os obrigaram a olharem seus sapatos com medo de sujarem tudo ao redor. Yahiko foi o último a entrar e deixou a porta aberta. Após certificarem-se de que não estavam deixando um rastro de lama por onde passavam a porta bateu sozinha, causando um som abafado e alto o suficiente para fazê-los darem um pulo de susto e Kaoru soltar um grito de impressão.

Conseguiam escutar suas próprias batidas do coração dentro de seus ouvidos, estavam tão acelerados que parecia doer.

— Foi... Foi uma corrente de ar... Né?

O de dez anos perguntou. E a irmã replicou.

— Não tem nenhuma corrente de ar aqui...

— Foi o vento.

O mais velho sentenciou e deu por encerrado o assunto. O que ele menos precisava naquele momento é que todos se preocupassem mais do que já estavam.

Observou ao redor e seus olhos azuis se focaram no crepitar das chamas da lareira acesa, não estava muito frio, mas o calor que inundava aquele lugar era tão acolhedor que fez seus batimentos cardíacos se acalmarem.

Kaoru observava fascinada cada escultura e vaso pintado à mão que adornava o salão, se sentia abrumada com tanta beleza e nobreza em um mesmo lugar. A família de seu noivo possuía uma excelente situação financeira, mas ela nunca havia visto algo parecido com isso na família Yukishiro. A elegância daquele lugar era digna de filme e não pode deixar de se perguntar, quem eram os donos daquela exuberante mansão e porque não cuidavam da parte externa com o mesmo afinco empregado na interna.

Yahiko se fascinou com o piano de calda negro que ficava a direita de quem entrava. Era tão bonito que teve duvidas de que ainda funcionava ou era só um enfeite. Tocou uma tecla e o som afinado ecoou, chamando a atenção dos mais velhos que o olharam intrigados. Sorriu em resposta e fechou a tampa de proteção das teclas.

Ante de se juntar aos irmãos teve a sensação de ver alguém, uma garotinha sair correndo para um dos corredores da casa e apressou o passo para olhar o local por onde ela se perdeu, mas só encontrou o vazio. Meneou a cabeça, achando que estava tendo alucinações causadas pela estranheza do local.

Se juntou aos outros dois que davam a volta nos sofás que recordavam a era Vitoriana e caminhavam em direção as escadas que ficavam em meio a um hall que no meio possuía uma mesa redonda com um vaso cheio de flores recém colhidas e sob a mesa um tapete redondo todo branco. Pensaram em seguir reto para um dos corredores, ainda a procura de alguém que poderia atendê-los, mas algo lhes chamou a atenção. Mais exatamente dos dois mais velhos.

A escada larga de corrimão de madeira bifurcava após o primeiro lance, abrindo para dois caminhos opostos, um a direita e outro a esquerda e a parede que ficava no topo do primeiro lance era adornada por dois gingantes quadros. O da esquerda chamou a atenção de Kaoru e o da direita de Aoshi.

No da esquerda podia-se ver um imponente homem, seu olhar dourado prendeu a atenção dos azuis índigos como se estivessem vivos. O cabelo vermelho como o fogo, longo e solto adornava o rosto de traços finos e delicados, porém não apagava em nada sua masculinidade. Sua bochecha do lado esquerdo possuía uma fina cicatriz em forma de "X" que em nada o enfeiava. Dava a sensação de que ela era um complemento dele.

Mas, o que mais chamou a atenção da moça era a forma com a qual ele a encarava. Parecia triste, nervoso... Era uma mescla de sentimentos que ela não conseguia exatamente distingui-los. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que aqueles olhos a sobressaltavam, a atraiam. A vestimenta dele mostrava que se tratava de um homem de posses e poderoso. Sentiu-se ofegante, quando pareceu que os olhos do ruivo a observavam penetrantemente.

Ao seu lado, ignorante a tudo o que se passava a irmã, estava Aoshi observando detalhadamente o quadro a direita. Nele podia-se ver uma jovem dama, que ele julgou surpreendentemente linda. Possuidora de um par de olhos verdes esmeralda, tristes. O longo cabelo negro como a noite sem lua, solto, adornava o rosto juvenil e muito delicado da moça. A face séria como a do ruivo do retrato ao lado.

Os lábios bem desenhados com um batom carmim escondiam um sorriso, que o mais velho do trio desejava conhecer. As roupas também delatando uma condição financeira favorável e após uma rápida inspeção em detalhes como cores da roupa em contraste a pele alva da garota, os azuis glaciais se voltaram para os verdes da pintura, que o observava com melancolia. Ele quase pode jurar que viu os olhos brilharem com lágrimas.

— Posso ajuda-los?

Uma forte voz os alarmou de tal maneira que deram um pulo ao se virarem de encontro à pessoa que se encontrava aos pés da escada. Ainda sentindo os resquícios do susto, puderam observar a um senhor de cabelo e barba branca vestido de mordomo de algumas décadas a trás.

O homem ereto observava os irmãos de forma neutra. Não demonstrava nenhum sentimento e aguardava pacientemente por uma resposta a sua pergunta. Kaoru foi a primeira em reagir.

— Nós... É... Desculpe-nos. Não queríamos invadir, mas tivemos problemas com nosso carro e nos perdemos e aqui foi o único lugar que encontramos para esconder-nos da tempestade...

Enquanto ela narrava ele analisava ela e o mais alto. Pelo garoto deu uma passada rápida de olho sem muita importância. Seu foco eram os mais velhos. Parou de prestar atenção no que ela dizia após a tempestade e só voltou a se concentrar quando deixou de ouvir a doce voz feminina.

— Então? – perguntou.

— Gostaríamos de permissão para usar seu telefone... Para poder chamar um guincho.

Aoshi completou rapidamente se sentindo incomodo de repente.

— Telefone?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha branca, demonstrando por fim alguma reação diferente da seriedade.

— Sim... Aquele aparelho onde discamos um número e alguém do outro lado da linha responde, sabe?

— Yahiko?

Kaoru repreendeu o irmãozinho após a falta de educação dele no falar, mas o primogênito só encarava o velho.

— Não temos nada parecido com isso nessa casa. – o comunicado surpreendeu a todos. – De qualquer forma, há essa hora com essa chuva, ninguém vem aqui... Porque não passam a noite e pela manhã veremos o que podemos fazer para resolver seu problema.

— Não queremos incomodar.

O mais alto respondeu sem demora.

— Não será incomodo.

E o mais velho decidiu encerrando o assunto.

Kaoru y Yahiko engoliram em seco e seguiram com o olhar o velho passar por eles e subir as escadas seguindo a bifurcação à direita, quando já estava no topo se voltou aos três que não tinham se movido nem um centímetro e os chamou, ordenando educadamente que o seguissem.

— Não tem necessidade de se preocupar por nós. Podemos nos instalar aqui mesmo na sala.

Comentou Aoshi, fazendo o desconhecido descer os últimos degraus se juntando a eles.

Após chegar até os jovens, que se uniram atrás do irmão mais velho, que aceitou prontamente o papel de protetor, o homem se virou para os retratos pintados na parede. E informou.

— Meus senhores. Os irmãos Himura não aceitariam jamais que eu não acolhesse pessoas que precisam de ajuda, por pelo menos uma noite.

— Quem? – Yahiko curioseou.

— Desculpem minha falta de educação. Sou Okina e sirvo aos irmãos Kenshin e Misao Himura. – apontou para os quadros que eles observavam antes. – Agora, por favor, me sigam.

Boquiabertos com a forma mais leve que o mordomo usou para se apresentar e convidá-los a lhe seguirem no final, o trio deu uma última olhada em direção aos quadros antes de começarem a andar no automático, ainda atordoados.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _ **Leatherface** assassino de _**_O Massacre da Serra Elétrica_** _._

 _ **Tropeço** é o mordomo da **Família Addams**._

 _Oi genteeee. XD  
_

 _Voltei. De novo. u.u_

 _Já atualizei Uma Falsa Realidade, que pra quem não sabe, tb é de Samurai X e agora, antes de me dirigir a GW, deixo o segundo capitulo aqui pra vcs. :)_

 ** _Heloisa_** _sua_ _linda, muito obrigada por sua review e pode deixar eque não abandono nada que começo. :)_ _Espero que goste desse capitulo também._ ** _  
_**

 _ **Suss** meu amor, sim... Como sempre eu arrumando sarna pra me coçar. XD Sabe como é, né? :)  
Bom, já tem suas respostas... Ou melhor, algumas delas. XD Espero que continue lendo que as coisas começam a ser divertidas. ;) Beijinhos minha linda e obrigada por me apoiar. *o*_

 _Meu irmão tinha me dado a ideia de publicar um capitulo novo a cada Halloween, mas como sou boazinha, vim antes. kkkkk_

 _Espero ansiosa pela review de vocês e quem não conhece, de uma passada por minha outra fic, ok?_

 _Obrigada a todas e muito e muitos beijos._

 _Só um aviso, mais pra frente essa fic passará ao ranting M. :3_

 _23/11/2015_


	3. Primeiro Encontro

**03\. Primeiro encontro.**

Os quartos que o mordomo designou para cada um eram muito parecidos. Todos os móveis de madeira levemente avermelhada, espaçosos, amplas janelas com uma pequena sacada em cada uma delas. A cama era de dossel com pequenas cômodas ao lado da cabeceira de ambos os lados. As diferenças se apresentavam nos quartos dos mais velhos.

No quarto de Kaoru, aos pés da cama havia um baú grande, da largura da cama, fechado. Foi a peça que mais chamou a atenção da jovem ao entrar no local, todo o ambiente parecia sombrio, as inúmeras camadas de cortina fechadas a impediam de ver o começo da noite. As paredes, cobertas por papel de parede envelhecido, bem podiam passar despercebidas se uma em especial não lhe tivesse parecido mais vazia do que deveria. Como se estivesse faltando uma peça nela.

Tocou o local e sentiu uma estranha sensação, algo hipnótico.

Os olhos azuis se afastaram do vazio e se focaram novamente no solitário baú. Era como uma atração magnética, tão forte que a levava até ele. Deixou a bolsa esquecida em uma poltrona ao lado da porta, e com olhos fixos em sua meta, ela levantou as mãos tocando o material, sentindo o acetinado da madeira polida.

Escorregou os dedos até o fecho e comprovou com tristeza que o cadeado estava fechado e em ótimas condições. Ainda incomodada, forçou o metal, tentando abri-lo, quase em desespero.

— O jantar já esta servido, senhorita.

A voz envelhecida do mordomo a tirou de seu transe. A morena quase gritou de susto e olhou para o homem à suas costas perguntando-se como ela não o escutou entrar. Os olhos cansados do velho passaram dela até o baú e logo a ela novamente.

Inquieta, sentindo-se envergonhada por ter sido flagrada mexendo no que não devia, abriu a boca com intenção de se desculpar, mas logo foi interrompida.

— Apenas siga-me para que não se perca.

Ele deu a volta e começou a andar para a saída. Ela demorou alguns segundos em entender o que tinha se passado, reagindo apenas quando o viu sumir pela porta, e foi correndo atrás do homem.

Em um canto do quarto, mal iluminado, a sombra de um homem a observava atentamente, seus olhos não deixavam de segui-la. A morena parou em seco ao sentir um frio na espinha e virou, percorrendo o quarto com o olhar. Nada encontrou e decidiu seguir seu caminho, mesmo que seu coração não se acalmasse.

-/-/-

No quarto de Aoshi, aos pés da cama estava uma namoradeira, mas do outro lado da porta de entrada encontrava-se uma escrivaninha com várias gavetas e um pequeno baú em cima. Sobre ela, um espaço vazio na parede mostrava que algo esteve ali, a diferença de cor no papel parede delatava que aquele espaço ficou coberto por muito tempo.

Caminhou até a cama e sentou. Era confortável, macia. Ainda se perguntava o que fazia ali e porque a viagem tinha terminado desse jeito. O ar mudou e sentiu um cheiro diferente inundar o quarto. Algo doce e agradável. Um vento soprou suavemente, mexendo quase de forma imperceptível em sua franja.

Olhou para a janela, fechada. Levantou e foi até ela, conferindo o que já sabia.

Observou ao redor e tudo estava igual.

Foi até a escrivaninha e tocou a superfície lisa, os olhos azuis como gelo memorizavam cada entalho da madeira, curioso.

Levou a mão até o pequeno baú e o abriu. Havia várias cartas ali, guardadas com esmero. Pegou uma, queria saber o conteúdo e seu rosto se surpreendeu com o nome do destinatário. Sentou no banco que fazia conjunto e começou a percorrer as palavras ali transcritas com tanto sentimento.

 _Meu querido, senhor Shinomori…_

 _Esse já é o segundo ano que me deixou para ir a essa guerra, que cruelmente me privou de sua presença para sempre._

 _Sinto falta de seu carinho tão peculiar e desse sorriso discreto que só dedicava a mim._

 _Sinto falta de seus beijos…_

— Senhor… O jantar já esta sendo servido.

Com um susto, Aoshi se colocou em pé, olhando para o mordomo a sua frente. Desconcertado, não soube o que responder. E não foi preciso.

— Seus irmãos o esperam lá fora, senhor Kamiya. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Okina deu a volta e saiu, sendo seguido imediatamente pelo jovem. Quando a porta se fechou, uma mão feminina passou os dedos por sobre a carta que antes estava sendo lida e havia sido abandonada sobre a mesa. Uma lágrima tocou o papel, antes de a carta ser amassada pela mão delicada, que a arrugou juntando os dedos em forma de punho com toda sua força.

-/-/-

Os três estavam sentados na mesa de dez lugares, se sentindo um pouco perdidos. Não tinham visto mais ninguém no local, apenas o mordomo, com exceção de Yahiko que ainda acreditava ter visto alguém quando chegou.

A mesa já estava toda montada e em cada lugar um prato coberto por uma tampa prateada. Okina retirou a tampa de cada um após colocar os irmãos sentados em seus lugares correspondentes. Era um prato muito bem preparado e com uma aparência tão convidativa que deu água na boca de cada um.

Comeram em silêncio. Ainda não tinham podido relaxar de todo.

— Onde estão os irmãos?

Kaoru quebrou o gelo, perguntando para Okina, que mais parecia uma estátua, olhando um ponto qualquer na parede. O homem a olhou e demorou um tempo em responder.

— No momento não estão aqui, senhorita.

E acabou o assunto, decidindo que aquilo era o suficiente. Yahiko então se aventurou.

— E não tem mais ninguém aqui?

— Por quê? Há algo errado, jovem senhor?

— Não… É que eu tive a sensação de ver uma menina quando chegamos…

— Entendo.

E novamente voltou a olhar o ponto fixo, deixando de responder ao menino de vez.

— Quem foi Shinomori?

Aoshi conseguiu a atenção de todos à mesa. Os irmãos estranharam, já que esse era o sobrenome de solteira da mãe deles, mas o mordomo o encarou por outra razão.

— Senhor Shinomori foi o noivo da senhorita Misao, a irmã mais nova do senhor Kenshin. Os irmãos Himura, meus senhores.

— E o que aconteceu com ele?

— Morreu na guerra.

— Guerra? Qual guerra?

Questionou Yahiko e novamente foi ignorado. Algo dentro de Aoshi lhe dizia que não era nada atual. Por mais que isso soasse completamente absurdo.

— Lhes trarei a sobremesa.

Com isso o mais velho se foi e deixou os três a sós por um instante.

— Mais alguém aqui está achando tudo isso muito bizarro?

— Sim, Yahiko… Mas o que quer que façamos? Quer enfrentar o caminho de volta agora de noite?

— Não Kao, óbvio… Até porque é noite de Halloween.

Os olhos do de dez anos brilhou travessamente. E a irmão girou os olhos com desânimo.

— Não comece, menino…

— Não me chame de menino.

— Dá pra vocês se acalmarem? - os mais novos olharam o irmão. - Confesso que estou curioso em conhecer mais.

— Mas…

A moça ia retrucar quando Okina voltou com uma bandeja de prata onde podiam-se ver três taças largas contendo um tipo de creme rosado nele. Comeram em silêncio e mais ninguém se atreveu a começar um assunto.

-/-/-

Ao voltarem para seus respectivos quartos, Yahiko se despediu com um aceno de mão aos mais velhos e entrou. Sentada sobre sua cama, ele encontrou uma menina que lhe sorriu amplamente ao vê-lo.

Kaoru mal fechou a porta e começou a livrar-se das roupas. Ficou apenas com o lingerie e uma camiseta, que tirou de dentro da bolsa que ela sempre levava junto em viagens. Deitou, despreocupada, sem notar os olhos dourados que a encaravam com total atenção, com o corpo sendo apenas uma sombra em meio a penumbra do local.

Aoshi entrou e encontrou o baú com as cartas caído ao chão. Estranhou, olhou para os lados e não tinha ninguém ali. Baixou para recolher a bagunça e sentiu como se alguém passasse atrás dele, perdeu o equilíbrio com o susto e descobriu não ter nada ali.

Decidindo que estava muito cansado, colocou o baú sobre a escrivaninha, ainda olhando ao redor, sem notar a carta amassada sobre a mesma. Foi tirando a roupa, ficando apenas com sua boxer na hora de deitar na cama e fechou os olhos tentando conciliar o sono.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Oiiiieeee!_

 _Voltei. XD_

 _Gente, desculpa o sumiço... Fiquei muito doente, de cama, sem poder levantar da cama, por dois meses e ainda não estou totalmente bem, fiz exames e ainda não sei os resultados... Mas, com isso, acabei me atrasando em leitura e escrita. Me desculpem._

 _Agradeço de coração a Co-Star por ter corrigido esse capitulo por mim e por sempre estar pendente de meu estado de saúde._

 _A todas, mil perdões pelo sumiço e obrigada por me esperarem. Uma Falsa Realidade já esta em fase de termino o capitulo e espero aparecer com ela logo..._

 _Beijinhos a todas... :3_

 _Amo vcs!_

 _07/03/2016_


	4. Meia-Noite de Halloween

**04\. Meia-Noite de Halloween.**

Yahiko ficou estático, olhando aquela menina que não parava de sorrir para ele, no entanto não era um sorriso comum, era algo estranho, cheio de intenções desconhecidas e aquilo fez o medo percorrer sua espinha dorsal.

A jovem era mais baixa que ele, pouquíssimos centímetros, tinha o cabelo liso e preto em um corte reto até os ombros, seu corpo magro e pequeno lhe dava a sensação de vulnerabilidade, mas o olhar carregado e fixo nele, junto com aquele sorriso tão aberto e sinistro, fez com que o menino soubesse que não deveria relaxar.

Sentiu-se desprotegido e por primeira vez desejou ajuda.

— Quem… Quem é você? - sua voz falhou e saiu mais baixa do que o intencional no começo, mas se forçou a mostrar uma valentia da qual não sentia no final, quase se impondo.

Ela deitou a cabeça para o lado e estreitou os olhos que até então estavam bem abertos, sem terem piscado nem sequer uma vez.

— Você não tem medo? - investigou curiosa.

— Por que deveria?

Se Aoshi o visse se sentiria orgulhoso dele. Procurou pensar em como honrar seus irmãos com sua valentia do que parar para pensar demais no que se passava naquele momento.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta do quarto se abriu abruptamente e o menino se virou para ver de quem se tratava. Viu como o mordomo entrava com o cenho franzido e olhava de um lado ao outro, inspecionando, antes de se voltar para o pequeno hóspede.

— Está tudo bem aqui? - perguntou receoso.

— Tirando o fato de que não sei quem é essa menina… - se sentiu salvo e a coragem aumentou.

Okina deu um passo a mais para dentro do quarto e olhou em volta, para por fim responder.

— Que menina? - perguntou seco.

— Como qual menina, essa… - voltou-se na direção dela. - ...aqui… - e ela havia desaparecido.

Se agachou no chão e olhou embaixo da cama, procurou no armário, atrás das cortinas e até mesmo sob a poltrona, mesmo sendo humanamente impossível alguém se esconder embaixo dela. Atordoado, piscou várias vezes enquanto se levantava do chão.

— Eu tenho certeza que a vi… - falou mais para si que para o homem à sua frente.

— Acredito.

Se surpreendeu com a resposta firme que recebeu do mordomo e passou a encará-lo assombrado. O mais velho, deu uma última inspecionada no lugar e deu meia volta para sair do quarto, mas não partiu sem antes dar um último aviso.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, quando o relógio marcar meia-noite, não saia desse quarto.

Abriu a boca para replicar e viu a porta fechar sonoramente.

Ficou parado uns segundos no meio do quarto com apenas seus olhos se movendo de um lado ao outro. Cogitou a idéia de ir correndo ao quarto de Kaoru, poderia inventar a desculpa de que queria protegê-la, mas sabia que a irmã não era tão burra assim e poderia acabar rindo dele. Então, cogitou Aoshi… Dois homens na mesma cama não pegaria muito bem, fora que como poderia provar ao irmão que ele já era um homem, sendo que na primeira oportunidade sai correndo em auxílio.

Por tanto, sua última opção era… Olhou para cama e em dois passos já estava deitado no meio dela coberto até a boca. Pensou em como gostaria de ter sal para poder rodear a cama, como aprendeu na série de televisiva chamada Sobrenatural, para se proteger dos fantasmas. A única coisa que podia fazer é desejar que o dia amanhecesse logo. Fechou os olhos e começou a concentrar-se em sua respiração, recordando o que o irmão ensinou sobre meditação, quem sabe aprenderia a controlar suas emoções naquele momento, ou simplesmente caia dormido em sono profundo como sempre acontecia quando tentava meditar.

-/-/-

As badaladas do antigo relógio de gongo que estava situado no meio do corredor dos quartos acordou a moça, sobressaltada. Kaoru sentou na cama sentindo o coração palpitar fortemente pelo susto e quando entendeu de onde vinha o estrondo, riu nervosamente.

Prestou atenção nas badaladas… — Meia-noite… - riu sozinha e completou. - Feliz Halloween Yahiko. - murmurou.

— Você gosta de Halloween?

Uma voz rouca e profunda a tirou de seu devaneio. Ergueu a cabeça e se surpreendeu completamente com o que viu. Aos pés de sua cama, encostado no dossel da direita estava o mesmo homem do quadro, seu cabelo cor de fogo solto caindo no meio de suas costas, os olhos dourados penetrantes a observava com intensidade, as roupas eram finas, porém diferente do retrato ele usava uma camisa branca aberta no peito, calça preta e na mão direita segurava uma taça de vinho que ele bebericava de pouco.

Em sua mente, ela havia dado um pulo que a fez cair para fora da cama e ir parar encostada na parede do lado contrário a ele, mas na real, ficou tão aturdida que a única coisa que fez foi ficar parada imóvel, observando-o fixamente boquiaberta e os olhos azuis tremulando de ansiedade.

O homem sorriu de lado, malicioso e se aproximou lentamente, sentando-se ao lado dela, que apenas o seguia com os olhos.

— Creio que esse Halloween será o melhor de todos. - riu comedido.

O perfume masculino a atingiu assim como o hálito adocicado pelo vinho chegou até seu rosto por conta da proximidade e seu corpo reagiu de uma forma inesperada, despertando o mais profundo desejo. Se obrigou a colocar distância entre eles. Contrariando todas as reações carnais que por primeira vez sentia, jogou a coberta de lado e saiu da cama e do quarto correndo.

Kenshin sorriu como um predador e finalizou sua taça antes de se levantar e sair em busca de sua presa.

-/-/-

Aoshi dormia profundamente, ignorando tudo o que se passava com seus irmãos, envolvido por um cheiro doce que tomava conta de todo o lugar, rendido aos encantos que ele desconhecia a procedência. Sentia-se embalar cada vez mais e regozijava-se das carícias que recebia da mulher semideitada a seu lado, quem afagava seu cabelo e roçava seu rosto com o toque das mãos leve e delicado.

Os olhos verdes da jovem, a mesma que o encantou através de um retrato, estavam fixos sobre ele, contornando o belo rosto do homem com as pontas dos dedos, desenhando os lábios dele com esmero e guardando aquele momento em sua mente.

— Esperei tanto… tempo para te encontrar. - sussurrou baixinho no ouvido dele, mas ele estava tão profundo que não acordou e ela sorriu. – Lembre-se de mim. - foi um pedido.

Aoshi se encontrava em meio a um pasto aberto e verde, no entanto o lugar todo era coberto por uma névoa azulada e ao longe pôde avistar um casal fazendo um picnic, ambos entretidos no olhar um do outro, completamente apaixonados. Se sentiu atraído em descobrir mais, se aproximou a passo lento e notou que nada os distraía.

Conseguiu reconhecê-la de imediato, jamais seria capaz de esquecer-se daquele rosto delicado e olhos de esmeralda. Só que diferente do quadro, ali ela sorria, feliz e aquilo a iluminava de forma assombrosa. Porém, assombrado ficou ele ao ver o acompanhante da garota. Era ele, vestindo roupas estranhas de séculos atrás, cortejando-a.

Engoliu em seco e passou os olhos de um para o outro e voltou, confuso. Então, tudo escureceu e logo Aoshi se encontrava em outro lugar, parecia um escritório. Seu eu do passado estava sozinho, sentado atrás da mesa, na cadeira principal, olhando para uma carta em sua mão e o olhar triste. Levantou a cabeça e pensou ter sido visto por seu antigo sósia, mas não, outro personagem estava a suas costas. Era um homem tão alto quanto ele, com um olhar predador o cabelo todo penteado para trás com exceção de algumas mechas da franja e na boca um cigarro.

— Você está fazendo isso de propósito? - questionou seu outro eu para o homem em pé, com um olhar gelado.

— Na verdade não. Ainda assim, não se preocupe… Vou cuidar da senhorita Himura enquanto você está na guerra. - sorriu de forma ladina o homem, ato que irritou ambas as versões de Aoshi.

O que estava sentado se levantou bruscamente e rosnou para o outro. — Mantenha-se longe da minha mulher!

Novamente a escuridão tomou conta do ambiente e quando voltou a clarear estava de volta ao quarto que lhe deram para passar a noite e ela estava lá, sentada no chão, chorando desesperada, abraçada a uma carta toda amassada em suas mãos. O mesmo homem de antes, que conversou com seu sósia se encontrava no recinto, observando-a e conseguiu ver nos olhos dele um pesar e um sentimento de impotência ao vê-la naquele estado.

Aoshi tentou se aproximar da jovem e abraçá-la, descobrindo que ela era intangível para ele.

— Saito… Por favor… Me fale que ele não morreu. - ergueu os olhos verdes inundados pelas lágrimas para o homem à sua frente e ele apenas baixou a cabeça. E voltou a chorar, desesperada.

— Misao… - começou e não pode terminar, pois ela o interrompeu.

— Por favor… Me deixe sozinha.

Não foi um pedido e sim uma súplica. Contrariado, o militar se retirou do quarto fechando a porta ao sair. Voltou-se para ela logo a tempo de ouvir sua última frase antes de que tudo voltasse a escurecer.

— Aoshi Shinomori… Porque me deixou?

Sua última expressão foi de surpresa e desconcerto.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 _Não... Ninguém esta tendo uma alucinação. Eu voltei! \o/  
_

 _E não pretendo parar por aqui, vou atualizar tudo eu prometo._

 _Como vocês estão meus amores? Não imaginam como senti a falta de todos vocês... i-i_

 _Muita coisa aconteceu comigo, infelizmente, nem todas boas. Mas... Creio que as coisas estão melhorando._

 _Bom. Sei que o capitulo é um pouco curto, mas também é o segundo maior dessa fic, que tem por marca registrada capitulos mais curtos mesmo._

 _Sejam gentis e me deixem suas reviews com detalhes, se sentiram algum clima interessante, o que gostaram, seu parecer de cada situação... Tudo. Por favor._

 _Desde já, beijinhos e até logo nas reviews. :D_

 _PS: Por favor, se alguém não recebeu resposta na review anterior, me avise durante sua review, que terei o prazer em consertar isso. Ok? Valeu. E fui! ~.o_

 _17/12/2016_


End file.
